Chasing Arya
by ShitForTea
Summary: Arya's love life is non existent (and her sex life too). She has no self confidence and the Best Man to her sisters wedding doesn't help. He's annoying, infuriating and a jerk. He teases Arya all the time but Arya gets lost in his deep blue eyes. The worst part is she's the maid of honour and will have to dance with him. And he's already seen her panties, and not the sexy type
1. Chapter 1

Main Content

**Chapter Text**

**Arya**

Arya woke with a groan and a massive hangover. Her back was aching, her feet were sore and her head was pounding. She felt like she was forgetting something, but quickly pushed down the feeling as it made her head hurt more. She pushed off the ground, and slowly dragged her feet to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw she was wearing the same dress from last night. She looked a mess with heavy bags under her eyes and her hair knotty and tousled from sleep. She cursed as the memories from last night flooded her head.

When she called Ros and asked her to come over, she thought it a good idea. After all, she had just come back from a really shitty date and wanted nothing more than to get highly intoxicated with a friend. She should've called Dany or Meera instead, but she called Ros who encouraged her bad habit of drinking too much. This morning, she found out that it in fact, was not a good idea...

Thinking of the date with the man Edric left a bad taste in her mouth. She came into the date, hoping she was going to get laid but he had to be a self-involved jerk and disrespect her body. Apparently, her boobs were too small, her ass too big and her face too long. The worst part was that he still expected sex, which she declined with maturity. By maturity, Arya meant throwing a drink over his hair that dripped down to his expensive, black suit. She stormed out of the restaurant with all the dignity she could muster up, and made her way back to the shitty and very seedy apartment she called home.

Depressing, right? Not nearly as depressing as this. When she got home, She relived in the moment when she caught Mycha cheating on her.

It was over a year ago when it happened. She came home from Braavos early, finishing up their expedition much faster than they thought. Arya worked for Targaryen Archeology and History of Ice and Fire. It was a super long name, but it had to be. The company had found dragon bones, proving that they existed and became one of the most known companies around the world. Arya had always been interested in that kind of stuff and never expected to get the job. It was her first assignment away from Westeros, and Arya was almost crying of excitement when her boss told her she would be helping. Once over there, they found more information about Faceless Men, and left Braavos with pride.

She wanted too surprise Mycha, so she called Sansa to pick her up instead. Sansa dropped her off, helping her carry her stuff to the door. She waved to Sansa as she drove away and opened the door with excitement. When she opened it she was expecting to find Mycha sitting on the couch, beer in hand as he watched the footy. But Arya immediately knew something was wrong. On the floor, there was a trail of clothes leading up to the bedroom door. She spotted a red lacy thong that definitely didn't belong to her. She heard a high pitched moan that clearly belonged to a woman. Fear pooled into Arya's belly and as she got closer to the door, the moans got louder, and louder, and louder. She stood at the door, debating whether she should open it. she didn't want to, but her body acted of it's own accord. She twisted the door knob and slowly pushed open the door, which creaked and drew the two occupants attention on the bed. "Arya? What are you doing here?" Mycha asked in shock. Arya felt the tears well into her eyes as she glanced at the pretty blonde with big tits. She was beautiful, and much more prettier than Arya. She had a body that all men craved, no man would ever want Arya's b cup breasts. Arya felt felt her confidence disappear that day.

She had a huge fight with Mycha. He begged her too stay but she ignored him, packed her stuff and went to stay with Sansa for a while. She soon found a apartment building that she could afford to live in, and moved into the seedy building. It wasn't good but it was home and Arya couldn't care less.

Her phone was ringing which brought her out of the trance she was having. She quickly found her mobile and without glancing at the id, she answered.

"Where the hell are you?" It was Sansa's sweet voice. She still sounded sweet even when she was yelling.

"At home, about to eat a shit tonne of ice cream and bathing in my own misery." She replied, making her way to the very small kitchen she had.

"Well, your supposed to be at my barbecue, remember?" Sansa gritted out. Arya found out what she was forgetting and looked to the clock. 12:30!

"Whoops..." Was all Arya said.

"You know I need your help planning for my bachelorette party. Alll the girls are over so it's the perfect time to do it!" Sansa complained.

"You can't even call it a bachelorette party. Willas is going to be there with all his friends with no strippers, no sexy dances and pretty much no fun!" She argued.

"Ok, maybe not but there's going to be alcohol. Anyways, hurry over I need your help." Arya was about to reply but Sansa had already hung up.

Arya looked in the mirror again. She quickly fixed up her hair into a messy bun and put on some sunglasses to shield away her hangover. Her white dress fit her like a glove and had a small stain on it. Fuck it.

She arrived at Sansa's in the same white dress. It's not like anyone would notice the stain. She climbed out of the car and made her way to the front door. She turned the knob and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck!" She screamed. Why the hell did Sansa lock the door?

This is when Arya made a decision that would haunt her forever. A normal, smart person would just knock or yell out. Seven Hells, she could of gone through the back gate! But no, Arya was not smart. She was so stupid she decided to climb up to the balcony. There was an open window she could climb through, and it seemed like a smart idea. But it was instantly a bad idea for three reasons:

She had a hangover.

She was wearing a dress.

Bull panties.

The undies she decided to put on that day were definitely not ones you'd call sexy. They were plain white undies with little cartoon bulls patterned over it. They were something you'd find on a 9 year old kid. Her wardrobe of sexy undies only gets worse from there...

She scanned the area, luckily spotting no one around and made her way to the rocky column that she could hopefully climb. Thank the gods the column had little notches just big enough for her feet to fit through. She did a quick search and slowly began her ascent to doom.

After many 'shits' and 'fucks', she finally grasped the railing of the balcony. She tried to lift her legs to get over the railing, but she couldn't no matter how much strength she put into it. She was so intent on getting over, she didn't hear the front door being opened. She was dangling like a silly rag doll, and was about to give up when-

"Nice panties." That voice sounded like the ones in her fantasies. It sounded deep and masculine. Her hands grey sweaty and she slipped, now waiting for her to hit the hard impact of the ground. But she didn't hit the ground and was met with large, warm, hands instead.

She stared up into deep sea blue eyes that sparkled. His coal black hair fell messily into his eyes but still looked good and made Arya want to run her fingers through it. He had broad shoulders and his arms were straining as he cradled her to his very huge, nice, muscled chest. "What are you, 10?" He asked smirking. His question brought her out of the mini-fantasy she was having.

"No, I'm 23. Now could you please put me down?" The question came out more like a command.

"I mean seriously, what 23 year old girl where's patterned undies made for little girls?"

"Put me down!" She shouted, trying to jump out of his firm grip.

"Please tell me you don't have other undies like that." He said, with a devilish grin. Unfortunately, all her undies were like that. She didn't have a single sexy pair of panties to make her look and feel good about herself. Why should she, there's really no point with no one around she can wear them for!

"Put me the fuck down, or I swear to the Gods that I will cut your balls off and choke you with them!" She yelled, beating her fists against his back. Arya felt so weak and pathetic. He chuckled but finally put her down.

"There you go milady." He said, grinning like a fool. As soon as her feet touched the ground she gave him a big hearty push.

"Fuck you asshole, and don't call me milady!"

"Well that was unladylike." He replied, furthering her anger. She kneed him in the crouch and pushed him to the ground. Somehow he was chuckling as he clutched his balls.

"Gendry, what are you doing?" She turned and saw Sansa looking awfully baffled. "Oh Arya, you're finally here. Took you long enough."

"Why was the door locked?" Arya asked.

"The door?"

"Yes the door you literally just came out of!" She said, raising her tone a little.

"Calm your tits, Arya. The door wasn't locked. Was it, Gendry?" Sansa turned to the very attractive blue eyed man who was now standing.

"It wasn't when I went outside." He said, looking at her with confusion.

"Well it was when I tried to pull it open-

"Wait, you tried to pull it?" He asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, that's how you open a door." She replied. He burst into a fit of laughter and Sansa put her face in her hands, joining in.

"Your meant to push... Not... Pull." He said through breaths, continuing his very annoying and deep sexy laugh. Arya scowled as they both finally stopped laughing. How could she make such a stupid mistake?

"Who is this asshole anyways?" She asked Sansa.

"Oh, right. Arya this is a Gendry Waters, he's Willas's best friend and the Best Man of our wedding. And Gendry this is Arya, my sister and Maid of Honour." Sansa had a sly grin on her face and Arya glared at Gendry. "

It's nice to meet you." He said with a wave. She returned his nice gesture with her middle finger and stormed into the house.

Gendry Waters was a complete asshole, and now she had to dance with him at Sansa's wedding. Great...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gendry<strong>

Gendry felt like a horny teenage boy. Any man would react this way, seeing a girl with panties that barely covered her perfect round ass. What he didn't get is how the panties turned him on so much. They were the type of undies you'd find in a kids sections. Oh fuck! Does that make him a pedophile. He should be in jail because he's a dirty fuck that can't control his penis that was undeniably hard. Fuck, fuck-

"Are you ok, Gendry? Your looking a bit sick." Margaery said next to him.

"Oh yes I'm fine." He said, thankful before he got thoughts on killing himself.

"That's good, you just look a bit pale." She replied and continued, "do you want a beer?" He winced like he always did when anyone offered him alcohol. Only a couple of people knew he didn't drink and that was Willas, Sansa, Hot Pie and Anguy. It's not that he found it embarrassing he just didn't want anyone to find out because it was from his father that he vowed to never drink.

"Why aren't you drinking, your usually the life of the party?" He asked, taking the attention off himself. She completely ignored him and changed the subject.

"Oh Gods, here we go." Margaery exclaimed, looking at something. He followed her direction and saw Jeyne Polle approaching Arya with an evil grin. He hated Jeyne. She always tried to flirt with him and she couldn't take a fucking hint that he wasn't interested. She was so fake. Her hair extensions were fake, her tan was fake and her face was so packed with make up it was orange. Seven Hells, even her boobs were fake. What woman would get fake boobs at the age of twenty five? She was still very young and healthy and definitely did not need Botox or fake implants at her age.

They were only a few steps away from him and marg, so he could hear everything they said. "Arya Horseface in a dress! I'd never thought to see the day." She exclaimed in that high, screechy voice that made him want to claw his eyes out.

"What do you want Jeyne?" Arya replied with a bored expression

"What do I want" she said sarcastically, "I want to be Maid of Honour. I've been Sansa's best friend since we were six, and she chose you." She spat and continued, "your not even pretty. I swear your part horse!" What a bitch, Gendry thought.

"Well, at least I don't slut around and flaunt my tits around." Arya said, receiving a dirty glare from Jeyne.

"Tits, what tits?" Jeyne replied with a smirk, "you're so flat chested, you could pass as a boy."

"At least my boobs are real."

"Maybe you should consider getting implants. Considering your last boyfriend cheated on you with a much more prettier blonde headed girl with big tits." Jeyne let out a laugh at her snide remark. Arya was cheated on. That left a bad taste in his mouth. Who in Seven Hells would cheat on her. She's fucking sexy as hell and a lot prettier than Jeyne Poole.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't feel himself being hauled over to break up the argument. "Jeyne, please do us a favour and fuck off. Arya's Maid of Honour and your not, so please go find someone else to brag about yourself with your fake tits." Jeyne grumbled and turned to go while Margarey added, "by the way, even if Arya wasn't Maid of Honour, Sansa would choose me over you." Jeyne huffed the whole time she stormed away.

"Gods, she's such a dumb bitch. And a slut. I swear all she does is spread her legs and wears provocative outfits!" Arya exclaimed, staring daggers into Jeynes back.

"I'm surprised she's not pregnant." She laughed but as soon as she realised who said it, she immediately glared right into his eyes. "Marg, you want to go and get extremely intoxicated and drink our miseries away?" She asked which made him grimace. She eyed him weirdly but turned to Margery as she replied her answer.

"I wish I could Arya, all I need is a drink," wince, "but I can't, I don't feel like getting drunk tonight." Grimace.

"What do you mean you can't? If you need a drink just fucking have one." Wince.

"I can't." Margaery said, looking at the ground.

"Please, I need someone to drink with me so don't look like an alcoholic." Gendry clenched his fists and thought angrily about his shitty father who didn't even have the guts to look after him. Fucking asshole couldn't even look after his own kids and everyone somehow still loved him-

"Do you have Tourette's or something?" Arya asked him, as he broke out of his day dreaming.

"What?" Shocked that she'd even ask a thing.

"Well, you look like your about to have a seizure." She said.

"I can assure you, I don't have Tourette's." He said.

"Whatever. Come on Marg, just one drink?" She asked desperately.

"I can't Arya." She grumbled, becoming angry.

"Oh my Gods!" Arya exclaimed, "your preggo."

"What- no.. I'm not pregnant how... Why..."

"Your fucking pregnant!" Everyone turned to their conversation and gave Margaery congratulations and questions.

"How long?" They all asked, wanting to know. "Who's the father?"

"Shut the fuck up and let her speak." Arya shouted, "and back away so she can breathe."

Maraery sighed and accepted defeat. "About six weeks." Gendry noticed how Jon Snows blood drained out of his face. he'lol have to ask him about that later.

"And who's the father?" They all asked, begging to know.

"None of your business!" She shouted, rushing to get to the bathroom. She passed Sansa, who asked

"what's all the commotion about?"

"Margaery's pregnant." Arya said.

"Oh, I already knew that. Arya I need your help in the kitchen." Sansa disappeared back into the house and Arya followed.

After finally getting away from Hot Pie ironically talking about pies, he went to the kitchen to get a can of coke from the fridge. He found Arya chopping some tomato while Sansa was cooking some pasta. Margaery, Robb and Robb's wife, Jeyne were sitting on stools near the kitchen bench. He proceeded to take the drink and went and sat next to them, joining there conversation.

"What's your next project?" Robb asked Arya. She still had her sunglasses on for a strange reason. She mumbled something so softly, no one heard what she said.

"Sorry, didn't quite hear that." Jon said, leaning on a bench and mysteriously eyeing Margaery. He didn't even notice him there. Arya cleared her throat.

"Valryia." She mumbled. Everyone gasped.

"Arya, that place is so dangerous." Sansa exclaimed.

"Please don't tell mom." She said quickly.

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later." Robb said.

"I know." She said fully focused on the tomato.

"You have to tell all the adventures when you get back." Jon said, "Nothing can take Arya Stark down." Jon said happily, ruffling his little sisters head and taking her sunglasses off.

"Jon, give those back!" She yelled, reaching for her sunnys.

"Why are you even wearing them? We're inside!" He said, looking very amused.

"For… For Fashion. They're Gucci." She lied.

"Oh please Arya, when have you ever wore something for fashion? Your dress has a stain on it for God's sake. And besides, your sunglasses are a cheap fake from Braavos." Sansa said, rolling her eyes.

"How did you know?" Arya asked.

"The glasses say Guccini not Gucci."

Jon forced her to look at him. "You're hung-over." He stated, "Why?" Everyone turned to Arya, waiting for her answer.

"I had a really bad date last night. The guy was a complete asshole and it just upset me, a little." She said, looking down at her hands. "It made me think back to Mycha and how I haven't had a boyfriend since. The ass hole told me my boobs were too small, ass too big and face too long. It's not like I don't know that." She ranted, taking a big gulp from Jons beer.

"Oh Arya, don't insult yourself like that." Sansa scolded.

"Whatever, let's just go eat." She said, walking away and ending the conversation. Jon sighed. "

When is she going to realise that she's beautiful." Jon said.

_He walked out the door, and found her dangling from the balcony. All he saw were those Bull Panties. She fell into his arms and started kissing him. She bit and licked his lips, making him groan. They both fell to the ground, and he pushed up her dress and ripped off her bull panties-_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Gendry woke up in a sweat and had a boner from his dream. Fuuuuuck! He was going to be distracted all day and all because of Arya fucking Stark!

Actions


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

**Arya**

Arya walked through the aisles of heaven. Alcohol was lining every shelve and shined like the sun. It was the morning of Sansa's combined bachelor/bachelorette party. Arya was at the shopping centre, buying alcohol and the dress Sansa had convinced her to wear to the party. It took her a good 10 minutes to select the alcohol she wanted to , after an hour of shopping she went to leave the shopping centre.

Arya was just about to leave the centre but something caught her eye. Her feet decided for her, bringing her into the lingerie shop. Mockingbird was one of the most known lingerie shops around Westeros. They also sold some pretty ordinary toys (sex toys). Arya walked into the shop and quickly bypassed those ordinary toys and went to the back where there were endless rows of lingerie. She browsed quickly until something caught her eye. It was a black, lacy one piece. The bra and briefs were lacy but he middle was silky, most likely to expose her milky skin. At the back, all you could see was the back of the briefs and the clip of the bra. She ran her hands through the material, and closed her eyes trying to imagine what she'd look like in it.

"Need any help?" A mans voice asked from behind. She turned around and saw a lanky, skinny man with dusty, curly blonde hair. He had blue eyes and his eyebrows were better than hers! He was wearing a uniform and his name tag said Lommy.

"Oh no, I was just... Looking." She flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, you would look very sexy and endearing in this. Just pair it with these." He said while grabbing a pair of dark, silky stockings. He shooed her to the changing rooms where she proceeded to put on the outfit.

Once it was all on, Arya turned to the mirror and saw herself. The outfit made her look bloated and didn't make her boobs look any bigger. Her ass could barely fit in the panties which gave her a massive wedgie. She looked like a dumb slut trying too hard to look good. "Come out, I want to see what you look like." The man commanded from outside the changing rooms.

"What? I'm not going to let you see me practically naked!" She shrieked, "you could be some creepy perve!"

"Oh honey, I'm gay." He stated.

"Oh, right." She unlocked the door and walked out to the worker.

"Oh my gods!" He screamed "you look so fucking hot. I would totally turn straight for you." He exclaimed as Arya laughed. "You have to totally get that." He said.

And so she did. When Lommy was ringing up her outfit he said "for only nine dollars, you can get this dildo. It's called the mountain-

"You know what, I'm fine thanks." Lommy burst into laughter and she hurriedly rushed out of the store finally getting on the road.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gendry<strong>

He heard it before he saw it. A little yellow bug came into the garage, sputtering and Gendry expected it needed serious work. What Gendry didn't expect was who owned it. Right in front of his eyes, the one and only Arya Stark got out of a car he would expect Sansa to drive. She was wearing a tank top that clung to her like a second skin which made her small breast seem bigger. The shorts she was wearing made her legs look like they went on for days. Gendry would be lying if he said he didn't want to throw her against the car and fuck her senseless. Yes, he'd only just met the girl and it wasn't something you'd call an ideal meeting but she was hot and all he wanted to was fuck her. He definitely didn't have feelings for the girl.

"What in Seven Hells are you doing here?" She grumbled, getting angrier by the minute.

"I work here." He replied with no emotion.

"Oh, right. Well can you please look at my precious baby." She said, pointing to the very girly car. He did not expect Arya to call that very feminine car her 'precious baby.'

"Sure, do you know what's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Of couse I don't know!" She yelled, "if I knew, I wouldn't fucking be here, would I." She said sarcastically. God this girl was a pain in his ass.

"Whoa, calm down. What was it doing that made you come here?" He asked, amused at her anger.

"Well, it started sputtering and making strange noises so I pulled into the nearest mechanic." She said.

"Right, let's take a look." He said, making his way to the car and lifting the front hood, he fiddled around with the parts, checking if everything was in order. One of the parts from the engine was broken which surprised him seeing she had even started the car in the first place. He closed the hood and turned to her.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot which echoed in the room.

"A part from your engine is missing. You probably won't be able to start your car again and if you do, well it won't last very long." He said seriously. She cursed under her breath.

"Can you fix it?" She asked, biting her lip which looked very enticing.

"Yes, but I'll need to order the part that's missing." He replied, watching as her face contorted into irritation.

"How long will it take?"

"It depends on the order. But usually it takes a week to arrive."

"A fucking week!" He nodded, and again she cursed under her breath. "Do you have any here in stock?"

"I don't know, but I can check." He said, walking to the store cupboard.

He opened it, and started rummaging through it trying to find the missing part. He felt his shirt rise up and when he turned to Arya to ask a question, he saw her staring at his lower back muscles. "I'm assuming your going to Sansa's Bachelorette party tonight?" He asked.

She scoffed, "if you can call it that. I mean really, what's the point of calling it a 'bachelorette party' if your fiancé and his mates are coming as well? Why are they doing it anyways?"

"Because of strippers and all that kinda shit." He replied, still rummaging through the endless car parts.

"Pftt, as if those two prudes would hire strippers. It was probably us they couldn't trust." She said adding a little laugh at the end.

"No, I believe it was just you they couldn't trust." He turned around to face her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse you?" Arya Stark had officially turned on bitch mode.

"I would never hire a stripper." He said truthfully. He did not want to become like his father.

"Yeah, sure. Your totally bullshitting!"

"I'm being 100% truthful." She eyes him warily but luckily left it as that.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but there's not parts for your car."

"Fuck!" She practically screamed.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't kick him in the dick.

"No, I'll just call Sansa." She said, going outside and making the call. Shortly after, she came back in and grabbed her stuff from the car. It was literally just a bunch of alcohol. Gendry offered to carry it but she just gave him an icy glare.

Once she had left, he decided to check the car from the inside to see if ther was anything wrong. When he opened the door, all he saw was rubbish. There were McDonalds bags and and KFC boxes everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something. At the backseat in the right corner, there was a bag saying Mockingbird that only meant one thing. Super, sexy, hot lingerie. His curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but grab the bag and check what was inside. He pulled out one of the sexiest outfits of mankind, and all he could imagine was Arya standing before him only in that suit which practically left nothing to the imagination.

The smooth black silk felt wonderful in his hands and all he could think was Arya writhing beneath him in this hot, sexy outfit.

Gendry finally got the Stark girl off his mind but only because of his upcoming lunch with his father. Yesterday, he got a certain invitation from his father for lunch. As much as Gendry wanted to decline, Willas somehow talked him into going. He closed up Motts Garage, changed into something more suitable, and drove over to his dad's massive mansion.

He didn't want to push the button. He hated his father. He hated his step-mother. He especially hated his step-brother, Joffrey. Why did he need to see his father who couldn't give two shits about him?

He sighed before finally pressing the door bell. In a flash, the door was opened and a furry of golden curls were all he could see. She must of been waiting for him. "Gendry!" Myrcella shouted, "I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I missed you too, Cella." He said, hugging her tightly. Myrcella always listened to his problems. She always helped out when he was angry at their father, or angry at the Gods, or angry at anything, really. When they broke away from the hug, she gave him a big grin. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"In the lounge room, but I need you to help me in the kitchen." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the kitchen.

"Cella, you know I can't cook." He said, chuckling at her struggle to pull him.

"Nonsense, anyone can cook." She stated. "Now come on, before I punch you."

"You wouldn't punch anyone." He said, following her to the kitchen.

"I would so. You just haven't seen my wild side." He imagined her with her golden girls in tangles and her face with mud splattered over it. He laughed and she joined in.

"So what's for lunch, Chef Cella?"

"Your favourite, hamburgers." He let out a whoop and she giggled. "Now, I need you to cook the patties. Can you do that?"

"Yes chef." He saluted her, and began to put the meat on the grill. "So, how's uni?"

"Good. I can't believe it's my last year." She replied, looking excited.

"Me too, you're so grown up." She gave him the middle finger but continued to smile. "I've never seen you look this happy."

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, a shade of pink lighting her cheeks.

"Who's the guy?" He teased.

"Th.. there is no guy!"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, tell me about the guy who's got you so happy." She sighed, but accepted defeat.

"His name is Trystane. Gods Gen, he's so sweet and nice." She said, looking dreamily at the the ceiling.

"That's good to hear. But if he hurts you, I'll fucking beat the guy to pulp."

"Gendry!" She shouted. He watched as she grinned and flipped the table. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He said, flipping over the patties.

"Well, is there a special girl?" She asked with an evil grin.

"No." He responded flatly.

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Well, you better believe it!"

"Whatever, I'll find out a way to make you talk."

After he finished the patties, she told him to see Father while she plated up the burgers. He found him in the lounge room, drinking as usual. "Gendry!" He boomed, spit flying out his mouth. "How are you, my boy?" He asked, getting up from his recliner and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm good." He mumbled, wincing at the smell of his breath.

"Where's Tommen?"

"At his soccer game. Little pussy can't handle a sport what real men play."

"Dad!"

"And thank the Gods that the bitch is with him too!" He exclaimed.

"Dad, Gendry, lunch is ready." Myrcella's voice came from the kitchen.

They sat out on the patio and that's when it turned into a disaster. "Here boy, have a drink." His father said, offering him the glass of scotch.

"No thanks Dad, I'm good." He said, taking a big bite out of his burger.

"Don't be afraid, it's just alcohol."

"I don't drink, dad." His father let out a booming laugh, his fat belly jiggling everywhere.

"Why did the Gods make every one of my sons a pussy." He exclaimed. Gendry clenched his fists and stared angrily at him. The grease from the meat ran down from his chin and into his beard. "Have you ever made the eight?" He asked.

"What?"

"Where you fuck a girl from every state?" He boomed.

"No dad, I haven't even been to every state." He growled out.

"Well I have. And that's what makes you a real man."

"Congratulations Dad. You've managed to cheat on your wife, you should be proud." He said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that. When you get married, you'll get sick of her and need a different woman. And you'll turn into a fat drunk like me."

"I will NEVER turn out like you!" He shouted.

"You will." He responded as Gendry got up and stormed back into the house, going to leave.

"Gendry wait!" Myrcella shouted. "Please don't leave me here." She said desperately.

"Do you have something nice to wear?"

They arrived at the party at 6:00pm. He knew Willas or Sansa wouldn't care if he brought Myrcella, and he couldn't leave her with their drunk father. "I don't want you drinking?"

"Gendry I'm 22 and an adult, my decisions are my own." She stated and Gebdry watched as she made friends with some girl she didn't know. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey." Willas said, "you bring Myrcella."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"No it's cool, but why?" He asked. Gendry couldn't answer. Walking towards him was Arya and Sansa. Arya was wearing a very short black dress that clung to her skin. It complemented the little curves she had and brang out her stormy grey eyes."Gendry?" Willas was smirking.

"Oh, just had a fight with dad."

"Again."

"Yeah, Gods I hate him so much!" He exclaimed.

"You have daddy problems." Arya exclaimed and laughed. He could tell she was drunk. He sighed, and looked at the very attractive mess in front of him.

"You can call it that." He replied.

"Awww, poor baby Gendry has daddy problems." She said in a baby voice.

"Arya!" Her sister exclaimed.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Do you need your diaper changed, because your getting a bit shitty."

"Shut it!" He raised his tone. She didn't batter and eyelid. Instead she turned angry.

"You shouldn't hate your dad. At least you've got one!" She stormed away, and shocked everyone. At one moment she was teasing, the next angry.

"Gendry, I'm so sorry." Sansa said, going after Arya. He felt angry and guilty.

"Gendry?" He felt a small hand on his shoulder and immediately knew it was Myrcella. "Let's go somewhere and talk." She said.

They walked out to the patio and sat down. "So?" She said.

"I feel angry. But I also feel guilty. Her father is dead and mine is alive but I can't help myself to not hate him."

Ned Stark died 9 years ago. When Gendry was 16 and his mother passed away, Ned found him and convinced his father to let Gendry live with him. He was always kind to him and they got along really well. He always asked if he was well and if he liked living with his father. Gendry wished his father was like Ned and he always felt horrible for it. When Ned passed, it was the first and only time he saw his father cry.

"You have every right to hate him. He treats you like dirt and yes her father is dead, but she just said that cause she was drunk." Myrcella replied.

And like old times, they stayed out there talking about problems with family.

They seemed to stay out there for hours and when they returned inside, everyone was already passed out on the floor. Except one. Arya Stark was still there, barely standing and doing what he assumed was dancing. She was drinking singing a song he couldn't understand. Willas watched with amusement and Sansa with worry. "Gendry, could you please do us a favour and drive her home." She said, "we would take her, but we can't drive. We'll give you the address, and we understand if you don't-

"Relax Sansa, of course I'll take her home." He tried to get her to come, but she just kept dancing. He decided the only way was to pick her up and carry her like a child.

"Hey asshole, what the fuck do you think your doing?" She shouted, wriggling around trying to get away. Because she was moving everywhere, he accidentally brushed his hand against her ass. "Stop groping my ass, you perve!" She shouted. He carried her outside while Myrcella hopped in his backseat. He plopped her in the front seat.

"There you go, Milady." He said, mocking her.

"Donotcallmemilady!" She shouted. He laughed as he put on her seatbelt and closed the door.

"Thank you so much Gendry." Sansa said.

"Not a problem." He replied, getting in the car and driving off to the address Sansa gave him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Myrcella<strong>

She sat in silence at the back, smirking as her brother checked on the girl beside him every few seconds. "What?" She snapped. Gendry laughed while the girl crossed her arms.

She was super pissed and drunkenly reminisced on old times. "Did you know my ex cheated on me?" She asked.

"No." Gendry was lying, she could always tell when he was lying.

"Well today would of been our fourth anniversary."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Why? It's not your fault the prick decided he got sick of me." She replied. She turned round and faced Myrcella. "You should dump this guy before he gets sick of you. They always do." She said. Myrcella was surprised she could string two words together.

"She's my sister!" Gendry said in outrage but Arya continued with her drunken rant.

"All men want is sex! They expect women to look their best at all times. I mean, so what I don't wax my vagina and so what I occasionally forget to shave my legs. Why should I do what men tell me to do? It's my body and my fucking life, so I can do whatever I want."

"Not all men are like that." Gendry exclaimed. She turned and glared at him.

"So your telling me you'd rather a hairy vagina then a clean, shaven one?" She asked as Myrcella giggled in the back.

"No- I... It's your body... Ah fuck it." She had never seen her brother so flustered and he has never acted like this.

"My point exactly. It's my body and no man should ever disrespect a woman's body. Why the hell do men rule the would? You've never seen a queen on the Iron Throne, only the stupid men who make dumb decisions that get themselves killed. Everything that is shit for woman starts with men.

"Like what?"

"Like MEN-struation. MEN-opaus. Instead of HIS-story it should be HER-story. Let's face it, without women, men would be fucked. I swear us girls have to do fucking everything. We bleed out of our fucking vaginas once a month. When we have sex for the first time, it hurts and bleeds. We have to carry a baby for 9 fucking months and then push the fat thing out of our vagina and if our body isn't up to men's standards, we're considered ugly. And if we complain about it like I just did, we get called a feminist."

"Amen!" Myrcella added.

"You don't know how much it hurts to get kicked in the balls. If we have a small dick, we're fucked."

"Do you have a small dick?" She asked. Gendry flushed and paused.

"I...I... Well, I..."

"Well, do you?" Myrcella was crying of laughter.

"I would hope not." He finally answered.

"You would hope not? Why don't you just fucking tell me, it's not that hard?" She argued.

"I... I..."

"You're hopeless." She said.

They arrived at the apartment which looked very disgustingly seedy. "You live here?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" She asked. He sighed and got out of the car. He went to help her out, but she ended up falling into his chest. Gendry lifted her and she nuzzled into his chest."You smell good."

"Myrcella, a little help please." She went and grabbed Arya's bag and dug out the keys. She opened the door of the building. "Which number are you?" Gendry asked, looking at her with concern.

"2b." She announced, hugging herself closer to him. Myrcella laughed as Gendry groaned.

"Can you not do that?" He asked.

"Not do what?" She asked innocently, as she shifted her body that was rubbing against him. They got to the door, which Myrcella unlocked and led the way through.

The apartment was very small and it was a mess. She had one of the smallest kitchens and there was clothes everywhere. There were lots of photos with her and her dad and the girl she had met that night, Ros.

They soon found her bedroom and Myrcella watched from the door as Gendry treated the girl with utmost care. He gently laid her down on the bed, and went to her draws. "What are you doing?" She asked, half yawning.

"I'm helping you get out of that dress." He replied.

"Why, so you can star at my non-existent tits?"

"No, so you'll be comfy when you sleep."

"Oh..." She said, suddenly speechless. He opened the first door which he quickly shut. "Are you actually afraid of tampons?" She asked and laughed weakly. "Open the third draw. I've got an oversized shirt in there." She said. He opened the draw and selected one.

"Will this do?" He asked. He held up an old band shirt.

"That's my favourite!" She exclaimed. She started singing the Red Hot Chilli Peppers and giggling like a kid on Christmas Day. He smiled. He went to unzip her dress-

"What are you doing? I can dress myself, you.. (Hiccup) you know."

"You can barely speak. Are you wearing a bra?" He asked.

"No, I don't really need one." She said.

"This is going to be difficult." He said, groaning.

"You know, most men would take advantage of this situation."

"I know, but I'm not most men." He replied.

Gendry managed to unzip the dress without exposing her breast. He slipped on the shirt and she shimmied out of it. The shirt rose up, showing her undies. They were adventure time undies.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Gendry asked.

"Because it's better than this shitty world!" She exclaimed, and fell into a deep sleep.

"She's pretty." Myrcella said, as they drove back to the place she didn't want to return too.

"Yeah, she is." He replied, thinking about something in his deep, strange mind.


End file.
